


Probably

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [180]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn doesn't understand Enid.  Spoilers for last episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably

He really didn’t understand her at all, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t going to let her die when there was a chance to save her. Glenn watched Enid carefully. The girl was unpredictable, and she wanted him to think that she was dangerous. He had doubts about that though. Not that she wouldn’t be able to take care of herself against walkers but that she would kill another human without good reason.

She had already threatened him with a gun and then failed to follow through with her threat. He didn’t understand why she wanted to leave Alexandria or stay outside the walls though; all he wanted was to get back home to his family. He shook his head, and glanced to the other side of the road. It was clear so far; all of the walkers seemed to have been gathering together and were either pulled by their plan or had turned to follow the noise back to Alexandria. They met a few stragglers, and had taken them out quickly and efficiently, but Glenn knew that the hard part would be finding a way through the crowd outside the walls and into the community without drawing too much attention from the walkers.

He had to hope that the walls were still standing and that Maggie was alright; that all of his family were alright. He hadn’t heard anything on the walkie since he was pinned and then it was lost as he scrambled to save himself. He knew Rick and the others would have headed for home as soon as they finished their parts of the plan, but he hadn’t seen any sign of them yet. It was worrying, but Glenn was taking the quiet as a sign that things were not completely horrible.

Enid was looking at him oddly now and he realized that he had fallen silent for longer than she was used to on this walk. “What?”

“Gonna keep staring at the road, or are we going to get started again?” Her frown didn’t have any effect on him, and she turned to look up the road again. “It’ll still be there when we get there, probably.”

“I hope so.” Glenn shook his head and started walking again, passing her without another word.


End file.
